Arrived at San Fransokyo/Training with Big Hero 6/Fight the Darkubes/Battle Dark Baymax
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at San Fransokyo in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. the bridge, Sora feels happy while Meg walks with Ryan hand in hand Sora: Oh wow! laughs Cool! Donald Duck: C'mon, let's go! Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Donald's right, you know. Sora: Aww, but I want to take a look at the big city! Meg Griffin: I know, Sora. My love and I think it's amazing. Goofy: Yeah, it does seem pretty exciting. Evil Ryan: You said it, Goofy. Sora: I feel so metropolitan! Uh, cosmopolitan? Donald Duck: Not-apolitan! Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles I guess this place is awesome. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. with Goofy got out his Gummi-phone and doing something Ryan F-Freeman: Now what? Sora: I gotta tell Riku what a blast this place is. Goofy: But we just got here. We haven't even done anything yet. Donald Duck: Blast? I'll show you a blast! hear an explosion and see the Heartless Goofy: The Heartless! Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade Let's take them on! Meg Griffin: her Keyblade Right, my love! others got their weapons out Sora: C'mon! are about to charge to battle when a girl in a yellow hero suit flies past them and lands on the floor Sonant Midnight: Who's that? ???: Go Go! You okay? sees a robot in red and purple armor with a boy riding on it Sora: What in... robot flies past them and the boy lands on the road and runs to Go Go as the robot lands Hiro Hamada: Go Go. the robot Baymax! looks at Go Go Baymax: Go Go's suit has shielded her from a major injury, but the blow she sustained to her head has caused a mild concussion. We should take caution and not move her until we can fully stabilise her head. Sora: Oh, cool! It's a robot! and the others run to Hiro and Baymax, who turned to see them. Baymax waves his hand Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Orla Ryan: Wow. This is better then Liam's Ghost Friends. Oisin Ryan: Nice. Sora: This rules! Goofy: Uh, Sora. Remember our other problem? Donald Duck: The Heartless! Sora: Whoops! Oh yeah! Ryan, Meg and Friends run Hiro Hamada: Wait! Who are you? heroes stop Sora: I'm Sora. Donald Duck: Donald. Sci-Ryan: You know me and my friends. Sonant Midnight: Sonant. Andante Daze: Andante. Trio Darkle: Trio. Orla Ryan: I'm Orla and this is Oisin. Sean Ryan: I'm Sean, their father. Queen Ryanara: Queen Ryanara. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Hiro Hamada: Name's Hiro. You...mind helping us fight those things? Jessie Primefan: Sure. Cody Fairbrother: Sora wondered what team you call it? Hiro Hamada: Well, Cody. Our team's called Big Hero 6. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Let's go. Meg and Friends runs with Hiro and Baymax following. The world logo sequence start with an animated Baymax flying then boosts with the word "Boom!" appeared. Baymax flies around a city and over a bridge then the world name showed up with the city and bridge; "San Fransokyo". The world logo disappears when the world name spins and the logo vanished. To Ryan, Meg and friends Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts